Between Ages of Harmony
by PonyAuthor
Summary: The citizens of Equestria would like to believe that their regal princess is a perfect being, a god among ponies who can do know wrong. However, there are certain stories that have been lost through the mist of time and memory.


Peace and harmony now reigned in the new land of Equestria. No longer did the tribes of ponies fight amongst themselves. They formed bonds, pegasi with unicorns, unicorns with earth ponies, and earth ponies with pegasi. All existed in a peaceful circle, each benefiting from one another in perfect harmony. This was what the royals had planned**;** all the pieces of their intricate puzzle working marvelously together as one advanced mechanism. This was when the alicorns chose to reveal themselves.

A group of the most powerful unicorns in Equestria gathered in the empty countryside. Their horns glowing in the twilight, the grass around them beginning to rustle and move as the arcane magic swept around them. However, before they could cast the final spell in unison to raise the moon, the glowing orb began its ascent, unaccompanied by their unicorn magic. The ponies stood, mouths agape, at the sight before them. They searched the grasslands for something, anything to explain what happened.

"Citizens of Equestria!" A mysterious stallion bellowed over the countryside, spreading his broad, red wings in the cool night air. "We are the alicorns, a powerful and magical race of ponies who created the world in which you live. We have raised the moon for you in the night time sky we have made in hopes that you will accept us as your new leaders in this great and glorious land!" He said as his yellow mane billowed in the wind.

The crowd of ponies, having gathered in the streets at the great commotion, took a moment to comprehend the strange creatures before them. They were bewildered by the gods who appeared to be both pegasus and unicorn. Never before had they seen such a sight.

"We are so very proud of all of you**,** our little ponies." The blue alicorn who introduced herself as Noctis proclaimed, her soft, silver hair flowing in the wind as she spoke. "When we created the world, and the life within it, we knew that you could only come to love each other through your own free will, and you have done so."

There was a great cheer among the tribes at these words, happy to know that they had not invoked the new and mysterious entities' anger.

"And so, we have decided" the male, who called himself Solis called out, "that if you will have us, we would be honored to offer our magic and our guidance as rulers of this new land, Equestria."

An eerie silence fell upon the ponies as their eyes swept toward the place where the leaders of the tribes stood. Never before had they been given the chance to choose whether or not they would be ruled by autocracy. There had always been leadership. Never had a pony been elected. Never the voice of the common lay-pony been heard. Chancellor Puddinghead, leader of the earth ponies, was the first to move forward, removing her hat, and taking a deep bow.

"Your majesties." She said, eyes closed, head down. "It would be my honor to call you King and Queen, if my subjects will have you."

She was followed by Princess Platinum, who acted on her father's behalf as leader of the unicorns, who bowed and said the same, casting a judgmental eye toward Commander Hurricane, the rambunctious leader of the pegasi, who reluctantly bowed as well, offering his loyal service to the new King and Queen. With the three tribe leaders now prostrate before the new Equestrian royalty, the lay-ponies began to follow their example. Slowly but surely the crowd kneeled down, proclaiming their dedication to their new rulers.

"Our loyal subjects!" proclaimed the newly appointed king of Equestria. "Together, we will craft this land into something your foals and your foals' foals will be proud of! This land shall be called Canterlot, and it will serve as the political center of our new and glorious empire!

Cheers erupted throughout the crowd. Pegasi flew into the sky, performing intricate loops and spins while the earth ponies below pounded their hooves in rhythm with one another, creating a thunderous applause. The unicorns threw their heads into the air, casting spells of all shapes and sizes, causing them to erupt into the air in explosions of color. The celebration carried on this way for hours, well into the morning, the king and queen intermingling with their new subjects.

A hundred years passed in peace and harmony, the King raising the sun in the morning and the Queen raising the moon at night. The city of Canterlot had been built as beautifully and as regally as anypony could have imagined, and the Queen had given birth to a beautiful foal, a princess, whom they had named Celestia. And she was as loved and as respected as her mother and her father.

"Mother, why must we always stay in the garden?" Celestia asked as Queen Noctis brushed out her knotted pink mane.

"Because, this is our home**,** Celestia." The Queen said lovingly, trying her best not to cause her daughter any discomfort as she passed the brush through the birds' nest atop her head.

"But why can't we leave the castle grounds?" Celestia asked for what felt like the hundredth time, her head jerking now and again from the force of her mother brushing out her mane.

"Because, Dearest." Noctis began again. "You are safe here."

"But mother, you have said several times before; we are adored by the public. What sort of danger would we be in if we were to leave? If we were to make some friends?" Celestia's head drooped as she finished her sentence, feeling the venom in her own loaded words. Being a royal was a lush and lavish life, but she had nopony but her mother and father to share it with.

"We suppose you are right**,** Celestia." Queen Noctis spoke from behind her daughter after a long pause. "You are growing up and we cannot hold your hooves forever."

Celestia's ears perked and she turned to face her mother. "Do you really mean it**,** mother?" She said, hopping up from her little purple cushion, grinning from ear to ear. "May we really leave the castle grounds?"

"With a few restrictions," Noctis said, grinning at her daughter. "You will be accompanied by one of the Royal Guards at all times. And you are not, under any circumstances**,** allowed anywhere near the Everfree Forest, understood?"

"Oh**,** yes**,** ma'am!" Celestia squealed as she wrapped her hooves around her mother's neck.

"Very well**,** dear," Noctis said, nuzzling her nose into her daughter's soft pink mane. "Now, let's call in one of the guards shall we?"

Celestia trotted happily through the grand hallways, her little hooves striking the cool marble floor in a frantic clatter next to her mother whose hooves clicked and clacked rhythmically in her elegant stride. Morning sun poured through the stained glass windows, bathing the two alicorns in a sea of pastel colors, their images almost coming to life in the glow of the morning.

"Commander Thunder Clash, good morning." The Queen said as she approached a grizzled pegasus who was conversing politely with King Solis.

"Your Highness." The pegasus said, giving a low bow. " I was just conversing with the King about the weather forecast for the week."

"And you certainly have been doing a wonderful job**,** Commander." King Solis interrupted. "We have never seen a more perfect season."

"Solis." The Queen interrupted. "We have discussed it and Celestia would like to go down to the village today to play with some of the lay-ponies."

"Absolutely not." The king bellowed, his voice echoing off the high ceilings, causing little Celestia to hide behind her mother's rear legs.

"Now dear, we believe it would be fine if she were accompanied by a trusted member of the guard." Noctis said, draping a light blue wing over her daughter.

"Your Majesty." Commander Thunder Clash interrupted cautiously. "I wouldn't mind taking the young Princess out for the day. I can guarantee she would be as safe as if she were my own foal."

"We do not have a reason not to trust you**,** Commander." Solis said. "Forgive us, we are just a little protective of our daughter."

"Understandably so**,** Your Highness." Thunder Clash replied. "I have a daughter of my own, around the princess' age. They would have a fine time together." The yellow pegasus finished.

"That would be wonderful**,** Commander." Queen Noctis replied. "Would you like that dear? Would you like to meet Commander Clash's daughter?"

"Oh**,** yes**,** please." Celestia said, casting her eyes upwards toward the armor clad pony.

"Well, I was just getting ready to head into the village**,** Your Majesties. It would be no trouble for me to take her with me." Thunder said, his voice sounding a bit tired.

"Are you sure?" Noctis asked, concern filling her voice. "You are just coming off the night shift."

"Oh, it's no problem at all**,** Ma'am." He replied, stifling a yawn. "My daughter wouldn't let me sleep when I got back home at any rate." He laughed. "She is a hoof-full, but worth every minute. Now come on**,** Princess, we should be just in time for a nice brunch. Can you fly on your own yet?"

Celestia looked toward the tile floor and shook her head. "No**,** sir. I can't fly by myself."

"Oh, well that's alright, you can hop on my back and we can be on our way." Commander Clash said warmly. "No trouble at all."

"Now**,** Celestia, remember your manors. Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am. We trust you know how to behave." Noctis said as she lifted her daughter onto the armor clad pegasus's back. "Behave yourself, and have fun."

"Yes, ma'am." Celestia said, unable to hide her smile. She gripped the orange fur beneath Commander Clash's breastplateand they were off.

The young princess reveled in the wind whipping her hair about her face. She had flown on her mother and father's back before, but never had they flown like Commander Clash. The armor clad pegasus ducked and dived, swooping from left to right in the late morning sun, its reflection making the little white alicorn squint. But she didn't care. Commander Clash slowed down, spreading strong wings and flapping them as his hooves made contact with the green earth. They had landed on the outskirts of a quaint little town, bustling with activity. Mothers pushed their foals in strollers, and shopkeepers displayed their wares. Everyone seemed so lively, such stark contrast from everyday life in the castle.

"Welcome to the village**,** Princess." Commander Clash said, motioning toward the tiny house nearest them. "Come along, Lightning Rider will be thrilled to meet you."

As they entered the house, Commander Clash was tackled by what appeared to be a bolt of yellow. In reality it was a little yellow pegasus foal with a fiery red mane.

"Daddy!" The ecstatic little filly said at the top of her lungs. "You're back!"

"Yes**,** dear, I know I'm back." Thunder Clash said, smiling. "I have a surprise for you**,** Lightning."

"A surprise? For me?" Lightning Rider whirred around the room, her little wings beating like a hummingbird.

"Yes**,** dear, I've brought Princess Celestia here for a play date." He said, stepping aside to reveal the little alicorn.

Lightning Rider's excitement was replaced with awe and then disappointment. Her fiery orange eyes looked over the princess several times before she spoke.

"What's wrong with her?" Lightning asked, gaining a disapproving look from her father.

"Lightning Rider, your manners!" Commander Clash snapped, stepping toward the princess.

Celestia took a step back as he approached her, several different thoughts and fears racing through her mind. She finally swallowed and mustered the courage to step around the orange pegasus.

"What do you mean what is wrong with us?" Celestia asked, boldly stepping toward the filly before her.

"I mean why do you have a horn _and_ wings?" Lightning said, not standing down.

"Sweetie, Princess Celestia has both because she is an alicorn. Now apologize to our guest." Thunder Clash said. It was a command, not a request.

"Why should I apologize, she's the weirdo." Little Lightning said. She spat her words out like venom, and they stung Celestia and burned like acid.

"Well**,** what were you expecting?" Celestia cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mother and father are alicorns."

"They're the King and Queen, they're supposed to be different. You're supposed to be like us, that's what I was always taught."

"Dear." Thunder Clash took a knee next to his daughter. "When I told you she was like you, I mean that she was a filly like you."

"Yes." Celestia tried. "We like the same things you like. We enjoy playing with our toys, we enjoy going outside."

"Won't you give the Princess a chance?" The orange stallion tried yet again. "Won't you apologize and try to have a nice day with the Princess?"

"I would rather not." Lightning Rider said coldly, turning and heading for her room on the opposite corner of the house.

Celestia was dumbfounded. She had never been told that the subjects had anything but love and adoration for her. As the stark reality of the situation began to sink in, she spoke without thinking.

"Fine!" she bellowed, sounding so much like her father. "If you will not accept us yourself then we will make you accept us one day!" With that, tears rolling freely down her face, she ran out the still open door and toward the fields outside the village.

Commander Clash took off after her, yelling at his daughter to stay where she was, not to move until her mother returned from the market, taking wing. But by the time he made it to the field, she had disappeared into the edge of the dark foreboding Everfree Forest. He attempted to make his way through the dense thorns and underbrush, but found himself unable to do so from above or below.

"The King and Queen will have my head." Commander Clash said frantically as he raced back toward the castle.

Celestia did not stop running when she ran into the forest, mostly out of anger, partially out of fear that some creature her mother had always warned her about would jump out and grab her. When she finally grew too tired to go on, she broke down and cried near a little bubbling brook.

"What have we done?" Celestia cried softly. "We are lost here and they will never find us." She felt warm tears flow down her cheek and looked around at the darkness surrounding her.

"Who are you talking to?" Spoke a voice from the darkness.

"Who…who is there?" Celestia squealed, taking a step back from where she was standing. "Show yourself!" She tried to command, but she could tell she wasn't coming off that way.

"Tell me who you were talking to first." The voice said. It sounded like a boy, but Celestia couldn't be sure.

"We were talking to ourselves." Celestia said, her ears perking up, listening for where the voice would come from.

"You talk funny." The voice said again, this time right behind her.

Celestia turned and saw the creature that spoke to her, or at least his face anyway. He could have been a pony, or maybe even a goat judging by the little budding horns on his head.

"Well, we speak in the royal Canterlot dialect…" she was interrupted as the creature slinked out from the undergrowth. Celestia screamed as he did so. He was part pony, Celestia was sure now, but the rest of him… She saw bat, goat, pony, lion, eagle, and snake, all smashed together into one creature.

"What, haven't you ever seen a draconequus before?" the so-called creature asked.

"We have not." Celestia said, stepping away from the chimera.

"Well, neither have I." he said, reaching a lions paw out to the alicorn. "My name's Discord." He said with a toothy grin.

Celestia looked on in shock at the mismatched creature holding it's golden paw to her.

"Well, c'mon, I'm not gonna bite." Discord said.

The snow-white princess placed her hoof in the draconequus's paw and he shook it vigorously.

"Our name is Celestia." She said. "Princess of Equestria." She added shyly.

"Wow, a princess, in my neck of the woods!" The creature who called himself Discord exclaimed. "So what was that you were saying about the royal Canterlot dialect?" he asked, his yellow eyes seemed to gleam eerily in the dark clearing.

"Yes." Celestia said. "All royals speak this way.**"**

"You mean there are other Princesses?" he asked curiously.

"No, just us." Celestia said, confusing the draconequus further. "But our mother and father are the Queen and King." She said. "Don't you know that? They rule over all of Equestria."

"Equestria?" Discord asked. "Is that some sort of far off land?"

"That is the name of the land in which we dwell. Don't tell us you don't know we live in Equestria." Celestia said raising her eyebrows.

"Well, how would I?" Discord said, lazily floating past the alicorn. "I've lived here my whole life."

"Well, certainly your mother and father would have told you what lies outside the forest." She tried.

"I don't have a mother and father." Discord said, un-phased by the alicorn's question.

"Well, of course you must have a mother and father." Celestia said incredulously.

"Nope." Discord said. "I just sort of woke up one day. So tell me, are there other creatures like you?" he asked, sitting next to her,

"Well, not exactly like us, no." Celestia said. "There are other kinds of ponies. There are unicorns with horns like mine, and there are pegasi with wings like these, but no other ponies that have both."

"Wow, that must make you special." Discord said, awe in his voice. "No wonder you're a princess."

"You…you mean it does not bother you that we are both unicorn and pegasus?" Celestia asked, her face growing slightly red.

"Don't you think it would be a little hypocritical of me to judge you for being more than one thing?" Discord asked, stretching out his arms, showing off his entire body, mismatched parts and all.

"We suppose." Celestia said smiling. "So, you don't have a mother and father or a home?" she asked.

"I sort of just sleep wherever I can." Discord answered, smiling back at her. "It's not so bad, you get to see some neat things out here in the woods."

"Celestia!" came a voice from behind them. They could hear branches breaking and twigs snapping under the large hooves of her father, King Solis. "Celestia**,** where are you?" he called out again, shining a light into the darkness, casting eerie shadows throughout the clearing.

"We are here**,** father." Celestia called, her ears laying down in the recognition of what she had done.

"Celestia." He said, barreling into the clearing where the alicorn and draconequus sat. "Do you have any idea the worry you caused us?" he said in a harsh tone.

"We are sorry**,** father." Celestia said as she stepped toward her father. "It will not happen again."

"You are correct, it will not happen again**,** young lady. Because you will not be allowed to leave the castle ground ever again!" He said. "Do you have any idea what lurks in these woods?"

"I believe she has an idea**,** sir." Discord spoke up from behind Celestia. King Solis stepped back at the appearance of the unseen creature.

"Get back**,** you filthy creature." Solis said, standing up on his rear legs and kicking wildly at the air, spreading his massive wings in an attempt to scare away the draconequus.

"Father, he is not filthy. He is all alone, with nopony to care for him." Celestia said, stepping between her father and a very scared Discord. "Please, father." Celestia pleaded again. "Can we not take him to the castle and at least give him a hot meal and a warm bed?"

"Certainly not!" The king said as he pulled his daughter away from the creature.

"But, father!" Celestia protested.

"There are no 'buts' Celestia." The king said coldly. "You are on thin ice as it is**,** young lady."

"But father, it is a King and Queen's job to protect those who need their help, and this creature needs our help." Celestia tried again.

There was a long pause, neither Celestia nor Discord dared speak. The only sound they could hear was that of the babbling little creek behind them and the steady, heavy breathing of the alicorn king standing before them.

"You will accompany us to the castle and we will convene with the Queen about what we will do with you." He said, his piercing red eyes scanning Discord.

"Yes**,** sir." Discord whispered, slithering forward slightly. "Thank you**,** sir."

"And as for you, " The king shifted his gaze now to his daughter. "We will discuss what we will do with you as well." With that, the king turned and marched through the clearing in the woods he had created, followed by the little alicorn and draconequus.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble." Discord whispered so that the King would not hear.

"It's okay." Celestia whispered back. "Mother will be far kinder when she meets you, I can assure you."

"Hey, you talked normal." Discord said smiling at the little alicorn.

"I suppose I did." Celestia smiled back, following in her father's wake.


End file.
